Skool Luv Affair BTS
by AmberSlytherin
Summary: Lorsque le lycée sportif masculin de Busan, réputé pour ses bagarres à répétition, se voit obligé de fusionner pendant un semestre avec l'école artistique privée exclusivement féminine de la ville, les esprits s'échauffent. Comment va se passer la cohabitation forcée pour ses jeunes gens qui ne viennent clairement pas du même monde ?
**Lycée sportif, Busan**

POV extérieur

Un vieux bâtiment aux murs repeints à plusieurs reprises, aux vitres remplacées un nombre incalculable de fois, aux couloirs remplis de testostérone, aux salles de classes désordonnées. Voilà à quoi ressemblait présentement le lycée sportif masculin le plus réputé de la ville. Malgré son apparence rustique, ses élèves sont de loin les meilleurs dans leurs disciplines : basket-ball, football, handball, base-ball, natation, athlétisme, boxe et bien d'autres encore.

Mais ils étaient aussi connus pour leurs bagarres à répétitions contre d'autres lycées. Leurs bonnes conditions physiques dues à leurs entraînements leur avaient permis de vaincre des adversaires plus forts et plus vieux qu'eux. Leur lycée était maintenant dans le top des lycées à ne pas chercher de trop sous peine de recevoir une correction dont ils se souviendraient pendant longtemps. Leur seule et unique règle ? Toujours aider ses amis quoiqu'il arrive. C'est également grâce à ce principe qu'ils ont pu se classer parmi les plus forts.

Cette ascension a pu être possible grâce à un groupe de garçons, tous très forts. Il s'agit de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée, les Bangtan Sonyeon Dan, ou Bangtan Boys. Ils ont réussi en quelques mois à redorer le blason de cette école autrefois méprisée de tous. Aujourd'hui, c'est eux qui méprisent les autres écoles. Ils ont beau être dans différentes classes, cela ne les empêchent pas de toujours être ensemble et de tout faire pour que leur école reste la meilleure.

* * *

 **Troisième année, classe E**

Les bureaux placés n'importent comment, mais de façon à ce que personne ne soit exclu, voilà à quoi ressemblaient l'intérieur de cette classe ainsi que toutes les autres classes de l'école. Certains dormaient sur les tables, d'autres discutaient bruyamment, et d'autres jouaient sur leurs consoles, mais personne n'écoutait le professeur qui faisait tout de même cours sans vraiment prêter attention à la classe, ayant l'habitude sans doute.

«- _Raaah c'est pas vrai ! Comment tu fais pour toujours gagner contre moi hyung ?!_ »

Le garçon qui venait de parler foudroyait son voisin avec ses yeux. Il avait les cheveux décolorés, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient blancs. Il portait l'uniforme de l'école, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un blason noir. Néanmoins, on pouvait distinguer un tee-shirt noir sous la chemise ouverte. Il avait également une ceinture blanche d'où pendant une chaîne en argent ainsi que des baskets rouges aux pieds. Il se nommait Kim Nam Jun, plus connu sous le nom de RapMonster et était le chef des Bangtan Boys.

«- _Ahah, c'est parce que je suis un Dieu aux jeux vidéos NamJun !_ »

Ce garçon se nommait Jeong Ho Seok. Il portait lui aussi l'uniforme, mais avait remplacé le blason et la chemise pour un tee-shirt noir et une veste en cuir noire elle aussi. Ses baskets rouges donnaient une petite touche de couleur à sa tenue. Ses cheveux coiffés en bataille étaient châtains et ses yeux ne se voyaient pas tellement il souriait. Il avait d'ailleurs hérité du surnom de J-Hope, parce qu'il redonnait espoir à tout le monde de par sa personnalité et son sourire.

«- _Tu triche, il y a pas d'autres explications possible_ , ronchonna NamJun.

- _Ou c'est juste toi qui ne sais pas jouer_ , répondis HoSeok toujours son sourire collé aux lèvres.

- _Comment je peux perdre à Mario, tu m'expliques ?!_ S'emporta le plus jeune des deux.

- _T'es nul, t'es nul. J'y peux rien moi._

- _Alors toi, tu vas voir !_ Rugis le décoloré.

- _Mais merde, vous pouvez pas vous la fermer ?! Y en a qui aimerait dormir ici !_ »

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent après avoir entendu cette voix endormie, mais tout de même pleine de colère. Le garçon assit à côté d'eux venait de relever sa tête et il les foudroyait du regard. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, les deux lycéens seraient déjà morts depuis longtemps. Ce garçon au tempérament colérique se nommait Min Yun Gi, plus communément appelé Suga. Il avait des cheveux bruns et était le seul des trois à ne pas trop avoir changé son uniforme, la seule chose qui changeait de l'uniforme normal était la présence de chaînes en argent à sa ceinture ainsi qu'une paire de mitaine en cuir à ses mains.

«- _Du calme YunGi, ça sert à rien de t'énerver_ , tempéra HoSeok.

- _Vous savez que je déteste quand je me fais réveiller par vos cris_ , dit le nommé en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- _C'est pas une raison pour nous crier dessus comme ça hyung_ , répondit NamJun en rangeant sa console dans son sac.»

Suga mit une tape à l'arrière de la tête du plus jeune en se levant. Leur cours était fini et s'était maintenant la pause de midi. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le toit de l'école. C'était leur coin de rassemblement. Ils l'atteignirent vite et se posèrent en attendant les autres membres de leur groupe, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après eux, laissant place à deux lycéens bras dessus, bras dessous comme pour se retenir de ne pas tomber alors qu'ils riaient comme des bien heureux.

«- _Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore à tout les deux ?_ Questionna le leader du groupe.

- _Vous auriez dû être là hyungs, c'était trop marrant !_ Dit le plus grand des nouveaux arrivants.»

Kim Tae Hyung regardait ses aînés toujours en riant. Il avait les cheveux colorés en orange, ce qui allait parfaitement avec sa personnalité hors du commun. Il était souvent comparé à un alien venu d'une autre planète, ce qui n'était sûrement pas totalement faux. Tout comme J-Hope, il était toujours de bonne humeur et n'hésitait pas à faire des blagues à tout-va pour faire rire les autres. Il était surnommé V parce qu'il faisait toujours un V en signe de victoire avec ses doigts. Son blason était fermé à un seul bouton et une chaîne en argent pendait à sa ceinture.

«- _HanChol s'est retrouvé peinturluré de la tête aux pieds en arrivant en cours !_ Dit le second arrivant, pour répondre à l'interrogation de RapMonster.»

Park Ji Min était le compagnon de TaeHyung pour ses farces. Ils avaient tous les deux la fâcheuse habitude de faire des blagues à tout le monde, même à leurs professeurs. Il était le plus petit du groupe, mais il était le plus musclé. Ses cheveux noirs et sa veste en cuir lui donnaient un côté bad boy que toutes les filles adoraient. Il était d'ailleurs le tombeur de ses dames du groupe.

«- _Vous avez foutu quoi encore ?_ Demanda exaspéré YunGi, bien qu'au fond, il était amusé par ses dongsaengs. Et puis c'était bien fait pour HanChol, il n'avait jamais aimé le prof de maths de toute façon.

- _On a vidé tout les tubes de peinture qu'on a pu trouver dans un sceau qu'on a placé au-dessus de la porte de la classe. Du coup, quand il est arrivé, il s'est tout pris sur la gueule !_ TaeHyung rigolait encore de sa blague, tout comme JiMin.

- _Par contre, on a eu trois heures de colle avec l'obligation de nettoyer la peinture qu'il y a au sol_ , bouda JiMin.

- _Mais ça en valait quand même la peine !_ S'exclama V, faisant repartir son acolyte dans un four rire.

- _Vous êtes pas possible, de vrais gamins_ , dit NamJun en secouant la tête désespéré.

- _T'es pas mieux qu'eux NamJun_ , fit remarquer HoSeok.»

Le décoloré sauta sur son hyung après cette phrase. YunGi regardait ses amis, exaspéré. Bon sang, il n'y avait que lui qui était à peu près normal ici ou quoi ? La porte du toit s'ouvrit et laissa apercevoir un garçon essoufflé.

«- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kookie ?_ Demanda YunGi, faisant tourner la tête aux autres.»

Le dénommé Kookie, ou Jeong Jung Kook, essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient complètement décoiffé à cause de sa course. Son uniforme était mal mis dû à son effort physique, laissant apparaître un peu de son ventre. Il était bien le seul du groupe à ne pas avoir touché à son uniforme. Il releva la tête, et les autres purent voir qu'il avait encore les joues rougies de sa course.

«- _On a...un gros...problème_ , dit-il d'une voix saccadée.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda le leader du groupe.

- _Le lycée...va fusionner...avec une école...de filles !_ »

Il y eut un moment de flottement où l'ont pu presque entendre les mouches voler. Puis d'un coup, tous les garçons se levèrent d'un seul homme.

«- _QUOI ?!_ Dirent-ils d'une même voix.»

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ~ Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews !

C'est une fiction que j'ai déjà terminé sur d'autres sites, mais ici j vais publier un chapitre tout les 2-3 jours pour vous tenir en halène ~

À très vite !


End file.
